Viro Halchion
Raised in the Dwarven Imperium, '''Viro Halchion '''was part of a child labor force for most of his upbringing. He proved himself to excel fairly well in schooling and proved quite formidable in social conflict. Those who knew him would say he had a devil's tongue. His parents, Haldon and Sylfi, were very unwelcoming of the saying, seeing as they were God worshiping people to the bone; a prayer at breakfast, lunch and dinner and especially for life itself. Viro wanted more than a low-class life. He dreamed of traveling beyond the borders of dwarven control and seeing the world. Big eyes wanting to take in the cultures of a bigger world with light and innocence spilling from his heart. He envisioned a life of luxury for himself. Draconic Breach Viro took on a job as a courier to try and make up enough money to leave his homeland. He did this for a few years until three days after his seventeenth birthday. Gordi Whitehammer was an officer in the ranks of the Dwarven army and was well known for his brittle temper. Viro delivered the orders he was charged to bring to Whitehammer in perfect time, but Whitehammer was in a particularly fowl mood that day. Whitehammer took out his rage on Viro and began beating him with his signature white plated steel gauntlet. Viro felt a rage build up inside him like he had never felt before and for the first time in his life, he wanted to kill someone. He grabbed the dwarf's neck and he lifted him up off the ground. When Viro looked at his hand he noticed it had taken on a draconic form with claws lightly piercing Whitehammer's throat. But this shock couldn't quell his rage and he threw him across the office. After the rage inside Viro had seen what it had done, it returned to slumber. Once Viro realized what he had done he ran. He didn't stop running for days. He ran along the coastline until he ended up in Mezzek. A Life of Crime Trying to lay low and off the books Viro fell into doing a plethora of odd jobs which eventually turned more and more illicit. After about a year of this, having made a few new friends in the underground world, but, even more so, he had made some enemies, some of which know about his run-in with Whitehammer. Gordi Whitehammer and his men came strolling into town one day and luckily, Viro had to spend every dime he ha to book passage out of town. He thought it best to leave the Crownless Lands for a while. The Rebel Isle He sailed for a while and spent most of his time on a small continent, known as the Rebel Isle, that was well known for its roguish nature where no hands are clean and crime lords ruled the massive city that covers the entirety of civilization. Viro made home here and learned to rely heavily on his magic abilities an demonic presence to put food on his table and get jobs done. He learned the art of the trade and that trust can only be bought in some form or fashion. Eventually, as the common pattern to his life seemed to be, he rubbed some people the wrong way and decided to return home. A Light in the Dark He made his way back to Mezzek and on his first night back he met Eugene. After a drunk tussle in a local tavern they became good friends, they stayed mostly in touch by way of letter of visits every so often, because Viro took up residents in Whiteroots to lay low from his recent heat. Eventually, Eugene visited him and told him of a new job. Viro set off to hopefully find his fortune... Category:Characters